


Последнее слово, закрытая дверь

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ватануки нет уже две недели. Никто, кроме них, не замечает этого, как будто Ватануки в принципе не существовал. Их история — передача на ночном канале про всякое странное и сверхъестественное, только не подделка, а правда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее слово, закрытая дверь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Footnote At The Last Closing Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444035) by [evil_whimsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey). 



_Есть у нас в округе дыра,  
Не могу пройти мимо, всякий раз падаю вниз._

_Grounds For Divorce, Elbows_

Эта история — не совсем про то, что случилось после. После того, как Ватануки Кимихиро вошел в ворота Магазина желаний и не вышел обратно. После того, как его фамилия и оценки исчезли со страниц школьных журналов. Из маленькой, идеально убранной квартиры пропали все его вещи, все воспоминания — растворились, как дым. В памяти одноклассников и знакомых не осталось голоса и улыбки Ватануки.  
Есть те, кто не забыл Ватануки и знает, как там у него дела. Те, кто в курсе, что произошло, кем он теперь становится. Они идут дальше, как и сам Ватануки.  
Но это на первый взгляд. У каждой медали есть обратная сторона, и эта прячется за каждым едва заметным, почти невидимым следом Ватануки, оставшимся в этом мире. И никто не узнает. Те, кто знает, молчат — даже случайно не проговорятся. Когда они смогут смириться, то оставят все позади, на волю времени и ветра — как оставляют бумажки с молитвами в безымянном и пыльном придорожном святилище.  
Да, ни одна живая душа не узнает, и однажды все станет пылью, и ветер развеет пыль.  
Такая это история.

Все начинается с конца. Приятный пасмурный вечер, и Химавари улыбается — ее единственный способ защититься от всего, — а Домеки говорит:  
— Не надо.  
Он напряженно смотрит мимо нее, смотрит своими темными янтарными глазами. В них упасть — как в кальдеру, сгореть до костей, думает Химавари. Кажется, она сказала что-то слишком милое и безобидное, Домеки бы и не услышал, если бы не захотел. Химавари кажется, что она — единственная во всем мире, кто видит, что хотя Домеки все еще дышит, ходит и говорит, он _уничтожен_ , совершенно, и она хотела бы...  
Ну, наверное, ей просто не хочется быть одной.  
Она не знает, что именно с ним происходит. Не знает, даже несмотря на то, что по сути своей боль у них одинаковая — у нее и Домеки вынули сердца и сложили в одну маленькую коробочку, и они все еще сочатся кровью и стучат, сталкиваясь друг с другом.  
И Химавари говорит:  
— Здорово, правда? К физкультуре распогодилось все-таки.  
Именно тогда Домеки и говорит это свое:  
— Не надо.  
Слова падают тяжело, как камни.  
— Не со мной.  
Должно звучать как удар по лицу, но нет, не звучит. Химавари все-таки может перестать улыбаться, это у нее получается почти без усилий. Следующий вдох дается ей легче. Ватануки нет уже две недели. Никто, кроме них, не замечает этого, как будто Ватануки в принципе не существовал. Их история — передача на ночном канале про всякое странное и сверхъестественное, только не подделка, а правда. Правда, которая произошла у Химавари на глазах, и никто ничего не смог поделать, и это навсегда.  
Поэтому она обращается к Домеки без тени улыбки:  
— Если будем вместе сидеть во время обеда, не придется говорить с кем-то еще.  
В тот день вместе они не обедают, Химавари не знает, где Домеки вообще. Но с того дня все и начинается. Или кончается: то, какими они были раньше.

Суббота, совсем немного дней спустя: Домеки провожает Химавари на урок фортепиано. То есть она идет на урок, а Домеки бредет рядом без особой на то причины. Химавари интересно, заговорит ли он — он молчит. Химавари интересно, зачем он выбрал эту дорогу и минут двадцать идет совсем не туда, куда ему нужно.  
Химавари интересно, был ли у Домеки выбор вообще.  
Они останавливаются около дорожки к дому ее репетитора, и она ждет — вдруг Домеки хочет что-то сказать. Но он только переводит взгляд — с асфальта на ремень сумки, которая висит у Химавари на плече.  
— Может, внутри подождешь? — спрашивает она, надеясь хоть что-то услышать.  
Домеки переминается с ноги на ногу, и на секунду Химавари представляет себе: ветряной колокольчик лежит на столе неаккуратной горкой. Стекло и тонкие трубочки, спутавшиеся нити. Тишина.  
Домеки не отвечает, не шевелится даже, и раз уж вежливо не получается, Химавари говорит прямо. Она обращается к спутанным нитям:  
— Если бы люди знали правду о мире. О том, какой он на самом деле. Все бы остановилось.  
Она знает это с тех пор, как узнала себя. Что она такое, и что ее прикосновение может сотворить со случайным незнакомцем в любой момент. Химавари выросла, узнала о жизни больше — о катастрофах, жестокости, горе, которые каждый день возникают повсюду, во всем мире, как будто из ниоткуда. Она поняла, что ее проклятье — не страшное.  
Она несет не беду, а просто правду. О том, что жизнь на самом деле — смертельно опасное состояние.  
Эту правду людям знать не стоит. Если бы они поняли все, как поняла Химавари, они жить-то не захотели бы. Поэтому она никогда никому не рассказывала о своем понимании.  
Домеки, как ей кажется, исключение. Наверное, потому что он _уже_ знает правду, и только из-за исключительного упрямства все еще здесь. Наверное, потому что он переживает утрату, о которой никому не может сказать. Не поверят.  
Химавари такое же исключение.  
— Когда видишь, как оно на самом деле, — медленно говорит Домеки и снова смотрит только на дорогу. — Нельзя вернуться назад во времени и перестать видеть.  
Он разворачивается и уходит. За угол, за горизонт.

Однажды летним утром Химавари выходит из душа и чувствует, как полотенце скользит по шрамам на спине — и вдруг бешеная ярость застит глаза и бьет под дых, и в следующий момент она соображает, что стоит на коленях на коврике и зажимает рот руками, чтобы не закричать вслух.  
Как он _посмел_ исчезнуть, какой чудовищный эгоизм — она ведь принесла свою жертву! Это из-за него до Химавари дотронуться нельзя. Из-за него она сломана. Весь этот ужас у нее под одеждой — и никто, никто не узнает, откуда взялись шрамы. Причина исчезла, человек, для которого ее жертва что-то значила, — его нет, он стер себя из мира. Все было зря. Ради чего она должна будет переживать каждый следующий жалкий день в своей жизни? Как он мог так с ней поступить? Как вообще можно просто бросить того, кого так изуродовал, без объяснений, без сомнений?  
 _Ватануки, проклятый лжец,_ думает Химавари, захлебываясь слезами.  
 _Я все еще плачу из-за тебя._  
В конце концов она успокаивается достаточно, чтобы задуматься: даже сейчас, когда она многое поняла, она бы забрала шрамы Ватануки. Снова. Ну потому что это Ватануки. Удивительный и уничтожающий, один такой. Она почти убила его, а он даже не попытался ее избегать. Химавари злится, но не важно, сколько боли еще придется вытерпеть — она не в силах разлюбить Ватануки.  
Это тоже правда. От нее не убежать.  
Химавари думает, что не сможет вынести, если ей придется сегодня улыбаться, поэтому она идет к Домеки. Он подметает чистые дорожки семейного храма.  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, можно? — спрашивает Химавари.  
Когда Домеки поднимает взгляд — впервые за долгое время — она понимает, почему он раньше этого не делал. Химавари представляет себе: крылатое существо, запертое в капле янтаря вот уже миллионы лет, и оно не может ни умереть, ни пошевелиться, ни уснуть.  
А Химавари не сможет освободить его. Ей не дано облегчить его участь. Эта роль — не ее, она не предназначена для этого, ничего не получится.  
Химавари ведет Домеки через город, в парк — узкую полоску неухоженных деревьев и разбитых дорожек в полузаброшенном районе. Они устраиваются в тени, за столиком для пикника, покрытом сажей и граффити. Химавари кивает головой в сторону ветхой баскетбольной площадки. Там мальчишки на скейтбордах выполняют какие-то трюки.  
— Раньше я сюда все время приходила, — говорит Химавари, обнимая собственные колени и глядя на то, как мальчишки катаются и прыгают на скейтах, иногда двигая самодельную, грубо сколоченную фанерную рампу.  
Некоторое время спустя Домеки поворачивается взглянуть на нее. Химавари замечает это и ждет вопроса, который он собирается задать.  
Некоторые мальчишки носят шлемы, некоторые — наколенники или налокотники. Но большинство катается просто в футболках и мешковатых шортах, ныряет вниз и снова поднимается по скату, из которого торчат щепки.  
— Иногда они падают, — говорит Химавари. — Разбивают себе что-нибудь. Но никогда — из-за меня.  
Один из мальчишек как раз падает. Его скейт тарахтит, отлетая в сторону, а сам он валится на асфальт, как большой мешок риса. Ветер доносит до Химавари слабый вскрик, и у нее перехватывает горло. Все замирают, оборачиваются посмотреть, как там упавший мальчик, и Химавари тоже не может отвести от него взгляд, будто от этого зависит ее жизнь.  
Но она слышит, как Домеки делает медленный вдох — он понял. Он не смотрит на площадку, он смотрит на Химавари.  
На то, что она хотела ему показать.

Гроза ломает ветки и швыряет вниз по улице, вечернее небо покрыто тучами, как будто синяками. Гроза и по-зимнему холодный ветер приводят его к порогу Химавари. Домеки мокрый и бледный, его растрепанные волосы чернильными полосками прилипли ко лбу и скулам.  
Он держится напряженно, словно еще не перестал бороться со стихией. Она ведет его в свою комнату и отправляется заваривать чай — в самом большом чайнике.  
Химавари возвращается к Домеки, он сидит у письменного стола. Как ни странно, это выглядит нормально и естественно. Никто, кроме родителей, не был у Химавари в комнате, но она ничего такого не чувствует. Никакого ожидания, новизны, ничего. Она протягивает Домеки полотенце и наливает в кружку чай.  
Гроза рычит за окном, и Химавари смотрит сквозь залитое водой стекло на качающиеся ветви и дрожащие листья. Домеки нашел на столе ее ленточку для волос, обернул вокруг ладони и сжал в кулаке. Длинный конец ленты почти достает до пола.  
Облака закрывают оставшиеся светлые пятна неба, и комната превращается в темный чулан, коробку с плавными тенями и тишиной, которую нарушает Домеки. Он спрашивает:  
— Твои шрамы. Они вообще болят?  
Химавари должна подумать. Во-первых, потому что Ватануки и Домеки изменили ее представление о боли, а во-вторых, потому что это ли он действительно хочет знать?  
— Раньше мне казалось, что меня тянет куда-то. По кусочкам, — после паузы говорит Химавари. — Но это справедливо. Это то, что случилось бы с ним. Боль — не худшее.  
Потерянность, беспомощность, те моменты, когда незримая и непобедимая сила тащила Химавари в ничто, — это было хуже. И понимание, что ни одно из этих чувств не принадлежит ей на самом деле, что она забрала их у Ватануки, иногда помогало. Иногда нет.  
— У тебя есть доказательство. Того, что он был здесь.  
 _Единственное_ доказательство, сообщает Химавари ровный, тяжелый тон Домеки. Он сообщает также, что если это доказательство исчезнет или забудется, он не отвечает за свои действия.  
— Я докажу тебе, что он _все еще_ здесь, — говорит Химавари.

Если бы она не была так бдительна и хотя бы иногда забывала о запрете на прикосновения. Если бы Домеки не был непоколебимым столпом и центром собственной вселенной. Они бы нашли способ выжить вместе. Искали бы тепла, уверенности и постоянства, спасения после пережитого конца света. Даже если бы это спасение было иллюзорным.  
Так поступают все люди. Химавари многое знает о несчастьях и человеческих реакциях на них, она наблюдала за этим из первого ряда — всю жизнь.  
Но она и Домеки — не люди. В том смысле, который только и имеет значение. То, что они делают, это тоже выживание: случайные взгляды и встречи, обмен определениями самого выживания — они зависят и от расстояния между ними, и от совместного молчания.  
Взять, например, морозный день, когда небо такое белое, что болят глаза, воздух впивается в легкие, как острия ножей, а дыхание сочится туманом. Они стоят на перекрестке, где столкнулись две машины — погнутые металлические детали и осколки стекла разбросало по обледенелой дороге.  
Сердце Химавари бьется в унисон с мигающим красным светом светофора. Лицо одного из водителей белое и отрешенное, как небо. Медики уносят его. Из двигателя машины на асфальт капает масло. Все это ужасно, красиво, уничтожено и идеально — тихо, так тихо, что у Химавари внутри все переворачивается от боли узнавания.  
Вот он какой, мир. Вот какая она. Здесь и сейчас нет никакой лжи. Все по-настоящему.  
И когда Домеки собирается уходить, Химавари копирует его движения, его собственное спокойствие, чтобы не разрушить момент. Она не следит за дорогой, позволяя увести себя туда, куда идет Домеки.  
К нему домой в этот раз. Они сидят в комнате Домеки, Химавари отогревает заледеневшие руки и ноги, все еще чувствуя острый запах мороза и сгоревших тормозных колодок. Белое небо все еще слепит ей глаза.  
Домеки говорит:  
— Это случилось не из-за тебя. Просто случилось.  
Она не может заговорить, если она скажет хоть слово, все волшебство исчезнет. Поэтому она просто кивает. Он поймет.  
Домеки смотрит на волну длинных волос, закрывающих шею Химавари.  
— Можно мне?..  
Химавари не хочет показывать свои шрамы другим людям. Но она и Домеки — не люди. Он — стержень, а она — удар молнии, и хотя их окровавленные человеческие сердца стучатся в стенки одной маленькой коробки, им не хватает места, чтобы биться по-нормальному, они не выживают вместе. Рядом, но по отдельности.  
И это упрощает дело. Химавари расстегивает блузку, поводит плечами — блузка соскальзывает на пол. Очень просто — перекинуть волосы через плечо и открыть спину. Наклонить голову и не двигаться. Пусть он смотрит.  
Шрамы связали кожу Химавари в твердые узлы и переплетенные шнуры, и все, что она чувствует, когда Домеки решается дотронуться, — лишь призрак прикосновения. К плечу. Вдоль ребер. По позвонкам. Методично, по очереди. Почтительно, но совсем не нежно. Возможно, он считает шрамы и пытается запомнить. На потом. Для тех случаев, когда он начнет сомневаться в правде. Для тех случаев, когда когда-нибудь в будущем ему придется замереть и задуматься — почему все вышло именно так?  
А может быть, он хочет узнать и почувствовать правду о мире так, как знает и чувствует ее Химавари. Правду, которую людям не стоит видеть и которую они забывают с облегчением.


End file.
